¡Sam & cAT
by lauramich.camachomunoz
Summary: Cual raro seria conocer a los amigos de la otra, pasar mas tiempo con ellos que con tu misma amiga, ¿Aprenderías como vivió ella esos años en que ni siquiera se conocían? O con las personas que convivía


Sam & Cat no me pertenecen, si no ahorita seria millonaria y escribiría historias por dinero xD

¡Sat

BUENOS DIAS !

Esa frase es la primera que escucho antes de despertar completamente

¿Qué tienen de buenos? – le pregunto antes de levantarme completamente de mi cama, ella solo me mira, pero sigue igual de sonriente

¡Vamos! Solo levántate y date un baño, tenemos que ir a comprar el regalo de mi amiga

Ves, tu misma lo dijiste TÚ amiga- ¿es temprano y esa pequeña pelirroja quiere que me levante para compra el regalo de una persona que ni siquiera conozco?

Anda vamos, batalle mucho para que me dejara invitarte y no piensas acompañarme- me dice, eso es cierto, pero yo tampoco pedí ser invitada- abra comida gratis – termina por pronunciar

Está bien, pero más vale que prepares tus albóndigas-

KEY KEY!

Y así en una hora ya estábamos listas en el centro comercial

¿Qué le piensas regalar?- empiezo a preguntar

No lo sé…. ¡MIRA! En esa tienda debe de haber algo que a ella le guste- me agarro del brazo y nos fuimos directo a la dichosa tienda

¿Aquí?- era un lugar un poco extraño para elegir un regalo, en especial si esa tienda la había elegido cat, las paredes eran de color negro y casi todo lo que había eran cosas terroríficas-

Si! Mira hay unas tijeras hermosisimas- entonces me enseño una tijeras muy grande y filosas de un color negro con rojo- ¡le encantaran!

Si tú dices- empiezo a tener curiosidad por la amiga de cat- ¿Y dónde dices que es la fiesta?

A, es en Hollywod Arts-

¿Dónde conocimos a tu profesor el raro?-

Si , ahí mismo- me dice muy contenta

Recuerdo que un día conocí a una estudiante de ahí- dije de repente

¿Cómo se llamaba? Tal vez yo la conozca

Tori Vega-

¡¿CONOCES A TORI?!- al parecer está muy sorprendida

¿La conoces?- le pregunto

Es mi amiga, nos llevamos de maravilla en la escuela- se ve muy contenta- bueno, excepto por el día en que beso a mi novio- su cara se tornó seria

Pero imagino que no sabía que era tu novio, ella se veía muy dulce- le digo

No, él era su exnovio - esto me desconcertó más- pero después la golpee en la cara y arreglamos las cosa-

Ha, todos tus amigos suenan encantadores- ¿qué más le puedo decir?- ¿Solo le piensas comprar esas tijeras a tu amiga?- le pregunto de repente

Es muy simple verdad, ven hay que ver más cosas- me llevo a ver en diferentes estantes más objetos extraños que le pudieran gustar a su amiga-

Porque no le compras esta falda?- Es negra, un poco corta, pero en mi opinión podría decir que "Linda"

Tienes razón! Le encantara-

POV CAT

Ya con las bolsas de compras fuimos a cambiarnos a la casa

¡Mama llego!- grito Sam al entrar, pero nuestra sorpresa fue encontrar a Dice con bolsas-

¿Cómo entraste?- digo, no es normal entrar a tu casa y encontrarte a tu amigo de 12 años con bolsas de vestidos

Con esta arma que Sam trae todo el tiempo- me dice enseñándome una cosa rara en la mano-

Así se hace niño- aunque la rubia no lo acepte, yo sé que está un poco nerviosa por conocer a mis amigos, lo que le eh contado de ellos sé que le parece un raro, pero si conociera como es esa escuela, vera que ellos son completamente normales

Bueno Sam, hay que empezar a cambiarnos , la fiesta empieza en 2 horas-

Aghh- escucho un quejido de su parte

Vamos, veras que te llevaras bien con ellos- la anime

Cat- me dice- son tus amigos-

Pero tú te llevas bien conmigo- le replico

Si cat, pero tú sabes que somos muy diferentes, pero iré, que con todo lo que me has platicado de ellos me has dejado con curiosidad

POV DE SAM

Llegamos a Hollywod Arts y vi que estaba lleno de globos por todas partes

¡Mira ahí esta Jade!-

¿Jade?- pregunte confundida

Si, ella es la del cumpleaños, ya te lo había dicho- sonaba molesta

A ok-

Ven, vamos a felicitarla- me jalo del brazo y me llevo hasta ella, esto de jalarme el brazo ya se le está haciendo costumbre-

Es ella- pregunte viendo de lejos a una chica vestida como gótica , llevaba luces azules en el pelo, y miraba hacia nuestra dirección

Si sam, es ella, ahora camina-

POV CAT

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- Grite emocionada cuando estábamos ya con Jade, y fui corriendo a abrazarla-

Wow, tranquila- me dijo, hasta puedo apostar que estaba feliz – Trajiste mi regalo

Claro, como iba a venir sin él -le dije sonriendo y entregándoselo

No me vas a presentar a tu amiguita- me dijo ella

Ah lo olvidé, te presento a mi compañera de cuarto, Sam Puckett

Wow, recordaste como pronunciarlo- me dijo riendo

Sam- le susurre, como modo de regaño, esto es vergonzoso

Hola soy Sam – dijo mi amiga-

Lo sé, cat lo acaba de decir- dijo Jade con fastidio, o , esto no va a salir muy bien

Supongo que té eres Jade, la amiga ENCANTADORA de cat- dijo sam con sarcasmo-

Cat, porque no nos dejas hablar a solas- me dijo Jade con mirada seria, no, ni loca pensaba dejarlas a las dos aquí, son capaces de arrancarse los ojos

No me voy a mover de aquí- les dije con decisión

Cat, mira hay una fuente de chocolate- hablo sam mientras me señalaba algo a mi espalda, voltee y de hecho una fuente de chocolate estaba ahí – Jey! Chocolate- Grite y fui cooriendo a donde estaba olvidándome de todo

POV SAM

Una vez que cat se fue, hablo la tal jade

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Cat? –me hablo seriamente

Bueno como verán soy fanática de esta serie, por eso estoy haciendo este fic, es del capítulo especial , no sé si ustedes lo conozcan, pero hace tiempo que llegaron nuevas noticias y con ellas fotografías de un especial que harían con Jade, Freddie y Robbie.

Según esto Cat lleva a Sam al cumpleaños de su amiga Jade, y cuando se conocen se hacen amigas rápidamente, por lo que cat se siente un poco excluida cuando pasa tiempo con ellas, siguiendo un consejo erróneo de Nona, Cat decide robar un amigo de Sam al igual que ella lo hizo, por lo que recurre a Freddie Benson, sam al enterarse de eso, decide jugar también con fuego, donde conoce a Robbie Shapiro.

Esto es solo lo que yo pienso que podría pasar, nada de esto es seguro.

BUENO ESPERO QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA Y LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI SUBIRLA


End file.
